Magic is Might 1000 anos depois
by Marcelo Eduardo
Summary: 1.000 anos após a derrota do Lord das Trevas, o mundo da magia está extinto. A ciência trouxa domina. Não há mais religião, crenças...a razão prevalece. Em 31 de Julho de 2998, nasce uma esperança.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo a coisa mais misteriosa que não tardaria a acontecer naquele país.

A manhã em Folkestone estava tranqüila. Maridos saiam para trabalhar, esposas cuidavam de seus filhos. Tudo ia completamente normal.

Até a noite daquele 31 de Julho de 2998.

Em uma casa, num subúrbio da cidade, morava uma família, classe-média. Naquela mesma noite, a 1ª filha do casal residente acabara de nascer.

A garota era bela e muito diferente dos pais. Enquanto a mãe e o pai eram morenos, sua filha era ruiva.

O pai estava na janela do quarto, observando as estrelas com seu telescópio.

- Sabe querida, Plutão e suas luas estão bem visíveis hoje. Com uma estranha cor avermelhada. O que acha de chamar nossa filha de - ele hesitou um pouco - de Karonte.

Para a surpresa do pai, sua esposa riu:

- Charles, só você mesmo, tão amante da Astronomia. Eu aceito, é um nome forte, lindo.

Charles sorriu.

- Karonte Christine Dalgliesh. Bem vinda ao mundo.

A garota abriu os olhos pela primeira vez. Eram verdes vivos.

- Descanse Sara. Foi um dia cheio de dificuldades.

- Obrigada por me ajudar nesse momento tão difícil, querido.

Charles beijou sua esposa e retornou sua atenção às estrelas.


	2. 15 anos depois

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Capítulo 1 – 15 anos depois**

Karonte demorou a acordar. Levantou e foi em direção ao espelho de seu quarto.

Lá estava uma garota ruiva, bela e de olhos verdes. Era a parte do seu corpo que Karonte mais gostava. Pareciam duas esmeraldas.

* * *

- Charles, eu estou atrasada pro trabalho hoje, você não pode levar nossa filha para a escola?

- Sara, a garota já tem quinze anos! Ela sabe muito bem ir sozinha. Além do mais, a escola é muito perto.

- Eu sei. Mas me preocupa o fato dela estar sozinha. Têm acontecido muitas coisas aqui na cidade. Algumas pessoas estão muito violentas, a polícia não está fazendo seu trabalho...Estou preocupada!

** - **Karonte é esperta, ela pode se virar.

O cheiro de café na cozinha estava muito agradável. Karonte entrou, desejou bom dia aos pais e sentou para tomar café.

* * *

Manhã de Setembro de 3013. Folkestone estava fria e chuvosa. A humanidade havia evoluído nos últimos séculos. Com os avanços tecnológicos e o ego gigantesco por parte dos homens da ciência, o mundo se tornou livre de religiões, crenças e mitos. Tudo tinha uma explicação. Tudo tinha uma razão. Não havia mais histórias para encantar crianças. Não havia magia.

* * *

Karonte saiu de sua casa e foi em rumo à escola. Desejou bom dia aos vizinhos e caminhava por uma travessa onde havia um grupo de 5 meninos encostados na parede. Estavam bebendo e fumando. Karonte os ignorou.

- Hei! Saca só! Olha que garota bonita! - falou um deles.

- Verdade! - concordou o mais velho, aparentemente o líder do bando. - Ei garota! - chamou enquanto passava. - Vem cá com a gente! Estamos ardentes.

- Me deixem em paz! - exclamou Karonte, já estava com medo. O que eles garotos queriam fazer com ela?

- Ah! Nós vamos te deixar em paz! - falou outro garoto magricela, estava com uma garrafa de bebida na mão. - Depois que você satisfazer nossos...Desejos!

O líder do grupo agarrou Karonte pelo braço e começou a puxá-la. Karonte estava nervosa, ela não queria aquilo. Estava com medo, o que eles poderiam fazer? O garoto com a garrafa começou a tirar a camisa.

- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! - gritou a menina.

A garrafa de bebida na mão do magricela explodiu. Cacos voaram em direção ao seu peito e cortaram-no. O líder se assustou, soltou Karonte e virou para ver o que houve com o garoto. No meio da confusão, Karonte fugiu. Correu o mais rápido que pode em direção à escola.

* * *

Correu direto pelo portão da escola e foi direto ao banheiro. Estava suada, assustada. O havia acontecido? Por que a garrafa explodiu? Não havia razão para explodir.

O sinal tocou. As aulas começariam. Karonte lavou o rosto e se dirigiu à sala de aula.


	3. Desafiando a Razão

**Capítulo 2 - Desafiando a razão**

A escola de Folkestone está entre uma das melhores da época. Ensino de qualidade. Acessível para todos.

Karonte estava em sua aula de Educação Científica. Uma matéria inserida no corpo letivo há algumas décadas. Mostrava o por que das coisas acontecerem e a razão por trás delas.

A professora, Srta. Maguire era jovem, mas muito severa. Do tipo de mulher que não gosta de ser contrariada.

-...E isso prova, mais uma vez que nada escapa das mãos da ciência. Qualquer aparição de OVNIs, e outros possíveis seres, foram totalmente comprovadas como falsa.

Karonte começou a rir. Achava a matéria um monte de bobagem.

- Professora - começou - Uma pergunta: A senhora pode me explicar então o motivo daquele castelo gigantesco e em ruínas ter "brotado" num penhasco na Escócia há uns 100 anos atrás? Se não foram ETs, quem ou o que pode ter feito aquele castelo? E quanto ao povoado vizinho totalmente abandonado? Não existem registros históricos de um castelo naquela região. Ao meu conhecimento o local onde estava a edificação, estava uma área cercada com um aviso de "Não se aproxime".

Alguns alunos giraram os olhos nas órbitas, como se já estivessem cansados desse assunto.

- Srta. Dalgliesh, eu acredito que, em aulas anteriores, expliquei a vocês sobre este...hã..."mistério". Acreditamos que...hã... a causa da extinção dos habitantes daquele povoado seja a água contaminada pelo corpo de um cefalópode gigante encontrado morto naquelas águas.

- Mas isso não responde minha pergunta. Há uma casa com um túnel que vai direto ao castelo. Toda vez que pergunto sobre esse...hã...mistério, a senhora...hã...sempre muda de assunto.

Os colegas seguraram a risada.

- Não...me...teste...Srta. Dalgliesh. Saiba que eu não tolero essas gracinhas na minha aula.

- Então responda a minha pergunta como todo bom professor! - gritou Karonte, agora, se levantando.

A Srta. Maguire fitou a garota por uns instantes. Nunca em sua carreira, um aluno a questionou. Aquela situação era nova pra ela, ela nunca tinha enfrentado algo parecido. Alunos confrontando professores.

- Está questionando a minha maneira de ensinar?

- Estou fazendo uma pergunta. Uma simples pergunta. Ou a senhora tem medo de me responder, já que a ciência não achou ainda uma razão?

O clima de humor entre os alunos desapareceu. Alguns olhavam de Karonte para a professora. Ninguém nunca tinha visto aquilo.

Karonte, ao contrário, sorria.

- Então há algo que a ciência não explica! O que os seus colegas cientistas vão pensar disso? Não...há...razão!

Um garoto que sentava na frente de Karonte começou a se abanar. Outros olhavam Karonte com pena. Sabendo do que vinha por aí.

- Saia...da...minha...sala. - falou Srta. Maguire muito calma. - FORA!

Os alunos exclamaram de susto e Karonte se retirou da sala.

* * *

- Você ficou louca? Desafiando a Srta. Maguire! Caramba Karonte! Vamos erguer uma estátua em sua homenagem.

- Eu só perdi a calma T.J.

Eles estavam no recreio. T.J. era um garoto da sala de Karonte. Um pouco mais alto que ela, cabelos até nos ombros. Era um dos únicos amigos da garota. Ambos não eram muito populares.

- Te digo uma coisa Karonte - disse T.J. colocando um pedaço anormalmente grande de sanduíche na boca - Essa discussão vai te por no mapa.

Karonte não ligava mais. Estava de saco cheio de tanto "Ciência explica, razão comprova, é tudo óbvio". Ela não gostava dessa vida sem mistérios. Provavelmente uma das coisas que mais a fez pensar sobre, foi o fato dela ser diferente dos pais. Ruiva e de olhos verdes. Já havia analisado sua árvore genealógica. Mas ninguém, em pelo menos 355 anos possuía suas características.

- Hei! Acabo de lembrar, Ka! Hoje a noite na Holonet vai passar a reprise de Moby Dick. Um filme pra lá de velho. Conta sobre a caça das extintas baleias. Hehe. E pensar que a última baleia já vista foi há 800 anos. Posso ir na sua casa assistir? Meu Holoscreen quebrou e mandei consertar.

- Claro. Espero você lá.

O sinal tocou e foram direto à aula de História do Mundo. Ao passar por um grupo de garotas, Karonte e T.J. escutaram elas cochicharem:

- Aquela ali não é a garota que desafiou a Srta. Maguire? Karonte né? Não me parece muita coisa.

- Mas você não pode negar. - respondeu outra garota - Ela tem muito estilo.


	4. Sombras do Passado

**Capítulo 3 - Sombras do passado**

Após as aulas, Karonte retorna a sua casa na companhia de T.J., e de uma advertência por escrito.

A casa possui um estilo muito moderno. Toda branca e bem futurista. Os garotos chegaram e foram recebidos pelo andróide da casa: P-3OC:

-Ah! Srta. Karonte, bem vinda novamente. Oh! Sr. Jonhson que prazer em revê-lo.

- 3OC, já disse que pode me chamar de T.J.

- Oh! Entendo Sr.T.J.

T.J. riu:

- Não. Só T.J.

P-3OC era um andróide protocolar de relações pacíficas. Possuía as funções de um mordomo, mas as executava com um nível maior. P-3OC é abreviação de Programa - Série 3OC. Um ótimo tipo de andróide para soluções diplomáticas e um excelente tradutor.

- Ah! Srta. Karonte, seu pai e sua mãe informaram que irão trabalhar noite adentro. Precisam de algo mais?

- Não obrigada 3OC. Pode se retirar. Chamarei se precisar. Estaremos na sala. Vamos usar a Holonet.

- Ah! Claro Srta. Até breve então T.J.

Os garotos se dirigiram a sala e sentaram em frente a Holoscreen, um telão gigantesco ativado por teclados invisíveis.

A Holonet é uma fusão das extintas Internet e Televisão. Podem ser enviadas através dessa rede: dados, hologramas propriamente ditos, imagem, som, etc. Toda comunicação é feita instantaneamente mesmo com o mais remoto ponto do país, desde que você possua um transmissor potente o suficiente para alcançar a antena mais proxima. Karonte ativou a Holoscreen que começou a transmitir um jornal.

- Opa opa opa! Espera aí Ka não muda a transmissão! Deixa ver essa notícia.

Ao lado da elegante apresentadora de jornal, passavam slides sobre o Mar do Norte.

-...E foi encontrado há poucas horas - começava a jornalista - submerso a 250 metros de profundidade, um edifício de proporções medievais. Acredita-se que foi construído em 1500 a.C. Devido ao derretimento das calotas polares, o edifício foi submerso há aproximadamente 750 anos...

T.J. falou:

- Mais um motivo para você questionar a Srta. Maguire.

- Shhh.

A apresentadora continuou:

-...Ainda não há explicação da origem e criação do devido edifício. Uma boa noite.

Após a vinheta final do jornal, é anunciado o programa de música "Jukebox" com The Beatles cantando "Twist and Shout" ao fundo.

- Da pra acreditar nisso? - começou Karonte - Mais uma coisa sem explicação. - os Beatles começaram a berrar - Caramba! Holonet, desconectar.

A tela apagou.

T.J. ficou pensativo:

- Você tem percebido que provavelmente milhares de pessoas já passaram pela Escócia e nunca viram aquele castelo? E aquela região do mar chove de mergulhadores e turistas o ano inteiro. Como é que ninguém nunca reparou naquilo também?

Karonte parou para pensar e lembrou da garrafa na mão do garoto, no incidente de horas atrás. Seria melhor contar a T.J.? Não melhor não.

- Tem razão T.J. mais um prédio sem explicação. Daqui a pouco começam a brotar sereias do mar e dragões alados pelo céu e vão culpar mais uma lula-gigante encontrada no mar da região.

Os dois riram. T.J. tomou fôlego e perguntou à Karonte:

- Estava pra te perguntar faz tempo! Quando seu irmão volta pra cá?

- O Orion? Putz sabe que eu esqueci? - e gritou - 3OC! Quando o Orion volta do Brasil?

O andróide veio correndo e entrou na sala.

- Ah! Srta. Karonte, o seu irmão está pra chegar em poucos minutos, segundo meus cálculos.

Assim que o andróide se retirou, a porta se abriu. Orion havia chegado.

- Putz, Karonte! - exclamou T.J. - seu andróide é infalível.

Eles sorriram e Karonte correu ao encontro de seu irmão.


	5. Orion

**Capítulo 4 - Orion**

O rapaz entrou na casa e logo foi recebido por um caloroso abraço da sua irmã.

- Também senti sua falta Karonte - falou o rapaz, Orion, um pouco sem fôlego.

Orion deixou as malas no chão, apertou a mão de T.J. e do Andróide e todos foram para a cozinha, onde P-3OC preparou um café.

- Mas me conta Orion, como é o Brasil? - perguntou sua irmã, muito ansiosa.

- Ah, é um país muito bonito. Não é à toa que é considerado como o melhor no quesito "turismo". Há muitos lugares bonitos por lá. Metade do litoral está em baixo d'água, claro, mas com a tecnologia, foi bom eles destruírem as cidades submersas e construírem novas praias por lá. E pensar que no começo do milênio passado a vida por lá era um desastre. Mas é ótimo mesmo. A justiça lá também é algo de destaque. Principalmente depois que aboliram os advogados.

- Hum! Imagino - comentou T.J. após um gole de café - Deve ser bem melhor que aquela ex-super potência lá na América do Norte. Eu te digo uma coisa: ainda bem que os países do mundo se cansaram com aquele e lançaram um ataque em massa na capital. Depois dessa, aquela região nunca foi a mesma.

- Por isso que eu resolvi cursar história mundial. É ótimo ver como a humanidade aprendeu com os erros.

T.J. disfarçou uma risadinha.

- Que foi? - perguntou Orion.

- Falando em História Mundial... - T.J. apontou a cabeça para Karonte que fez uma cara de "você vai ver".

- Ah! Não! - exclamou Orion - Outra vez aprontando com a Srta. Maguire! Karonte, você não aprende.

- Eu não aprontei. Só fiz uma perguntinha que ela não soube responder.

- E qual foi essa?

- Ora, eu só perguntei sobre o castelo misterioso lá na Escócia.

Orion desviou o olhar de Karonte e assumiu um ar pensativo.

T.J. percebeu, porque perguntou na hora:

- Você sabe de algo que nós não sabemos?

Orion pareceu nervoso, respirou fundo e falou:

- Bom, tem acontecido coisas estranhas no Brasil também. É curioso o fato de um edifício ter aparecido por lá.

- Apareceu algo por lá também?

- Olha, isso é secreto escutaram? Eu fui ao Brasil, a pedido do próprio Ministro. Precisava investigar isso. Não é sempre que um prédio aparece do nada no meio da Mata Atlântica.

Os garotos o observavam sem piscar um olho.

- Mas digo uma coisa a vocês: esses...Aparecimentos são um evento estranho que vem acontecendo no último século. Vocês ouviram o noticiário? - os garotos afirmaram com a cabeça - Esse outro prédio que apareceu no meio do Mar Norte...É muito estranho...Nenhum prédio construído na época que eles estimam, poderia se sustentar numa região daquela. O que me intriga, é como o aquela prédio conseguiu se sustentar após anos e anos embaixo d'água.

- Você acha que o governo esconde algo de nós? - perguntou Karonte.

- Eu não sei. Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza: acredito que algo estranho vem aí. Isso deve ser apenas o começo.

Orion bebeu mais café e saiu para desfazer as malas. Deixando Karonte e T.J. maravilhados e intrigados com um, talvez o maior mistério que já tinham ouvido falar.


	6. Presente de Aniversário

**Capítulo 5 - Presente de Aniversário**

Quase um ano se passou desde a volta de Orion. Karonte se encontrava em sua cama, dormindo profundamente. Havia completado 16 anos há poucas horas e nem sabia. Orion e T.J. entraram em seu quarto silenciosamente. Iriam fazer uma surpresa. Karonte ficaria feliz. Pelo menos era o que eles achavam.

- SURPRESA! - gritaram ambos.

Karonte pulou da cama, assustada. A luz piscou rapidamente e tornou a se apagar. Um quadro ao lado de sua cama caiu.

- Mas o que foi isso? - gritou a garota escondendo seu corpo nos cobertores. - Vocês não sabem o conceito de privacidade?

- Bom dia pra você também - falou T.J. ironicamente. - Retornaremos assim que ficar de bom humor para cumprimentá-la.

- Me cumprimentar? Mas qual é a ocasião?

Orion se adiantou e beijou-a no rosto. T.J. suspirou alto:

- Qual é a ocasião?

- É seu aniversário Karonte - falou Orion beijando cada lado de sua face. - Quer você queira ou não.

A garota ficou surpresa. Havia se esquecido completamente de seu aniversário. Não era pra menos. Dois loucos berrando para acordá-la...

- É mesmo! Putz, gente eu não sabia. - ela abraça Orion novamente - AH! Obrigada!

T.J. pula na cama e lhe dá um abraço também. P-3OC acaba de entrar com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Parabéns Srta. meus mais sinceros votos de Feliz Aniversário. Devo dizer que você se tornou uma linda garota. Seus pais teriam orgulho de você.

Karonte olhou para a bandeja e fingiu se concentrar no suco de laranja. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

* * *

Ao longo do dia, vários vizinhos e amigos a visitaram. A doutora Elizabeth, médica dos garotos apareceu à tarde trazendo uma grande cesta de frutas ("Das mais saudáveis") para ela. Enquanto T.J. e Karonte se divertiam na Hologame (uma espécie de Videogame em 3 dimensões) Elizabeth e Orion estavam na cozinha.

- Sabe, Orion - começou Elizabeth - acho maravilhoso o que você fez. Você sabe, vir morar aqui com a sua irmã depois do...- ela suspirou.

- Eu sei. Obrigado. Karonte não podia ficar sozinha. - ele mudou rapidamente de assunto - Como vai o consultório?

* * *

Ao anoitecer (T.J. ficou para dormir), Orion, durante o jantar preparou uma grande surpresa para a irmã.

- Vocês dois, vão comigo - e deu uma risada - para o Egito, visitar as Pirâmides de Furmat. Foram descobertas há algum tempo, cheia de mistérios, viu, mana?

Karonte riu, T.J. dava socos na mesa:

- Que maravilha! Demais! Cara! Quando partiremos?

Orion, após escapar de mais um abraço de Karonte respondeu:

- Assim que arrumarem as malas.

Karonte ria. Muito. Era a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ela há meses!

- P-3OC! - chamou a garota.

- Sim, Srta?

- Arrume nossas coisas! Vamos ao Egito!

* * *

Após três dias de grande ansiedade, Karonte, Orion, T.J. e P-3OC (que aceitou ir de má vontade, pois detestava voar) se encontravam no Atracadouro 94 prontos para partirem para o Egito. O Atracadouro era formado por 100 docas, cada uma designada a partir para um canto do mundo. As grandes naves com seus imensos propulsores, mercadores vendendo todo tipo de bugigangas. Era enorme.

- Essas naves são do tipo Yt-5587 - informou Orion, expert no assunto - podemos chegar ao Egito em 45 minutos. Elas possuem um tipo de capacete, que, se o passageiro usar, fará com que, em sua cabeça, a viagem demore um pouco mais. Para não perder nenhum detalhe.

T.J. saiu de uma barraquinha de um mercador, usando óculos escuros. Karonte riu.

- Muito lindo! - falou ironicamente - Não sabe que existem lentes anticlaridade?

- Ah! Mas isso dá um visual retrô. Igual aos meus antepassados Africanos que viviam na América. O que você acha do meu novo "Black Power?".

Outras pessoas, que iriam para o Egito, começaram a aparecer, entusiasmados, comentando sobre a vagem que fariam, e o que iriam fazer.

Uma voz anunciou:

- Última chamada para o vôo THX-1138 para o Egito. Favor ter em mãos suas passagens com o fim de facilitar o embarque.

Orion entregou para cada um dos garotos um cartão. Explicou a eles que eram os cartões de embarque, onde continham suas informações. Bastava concentrar um pouco de pressão no cartão, com seu dedo, que uma réplica holográfica da pessoa aparecia informando seus dados. Karonte apertou o dela. O holograma disse:

- Karonte Cristina Dalgliesh, 16 anos. Folkestone, Inglaterra. Destino: Egito.

Era um meio seguro de viagem.

- Você precisa guardá-lo bem. - informou Orion. - Ele é muito seguro, pois não há como falsificá-lo. Troque o seu com o T.J.

Karonte trocou os cartões. Pressionou o do T.J. e uma imagem holográfica do garoto apareceu:

- Atenção, esse cartão pode ter sido roubado ou falsificado. Favor tomar quaisquer medidas necessárias com o usuário.

Uma sineta tocou indicando a hora de embarque. A mesma voz anunciou:

- Favor dirigir-se à entrada da nave, esta se encontra no compartimento de carga. Uma boa viagem.

Uma onda de emoção tomou conta de Karonte. Finalmente iria visitar um sítio arqueológico. As Pirâmides de Furmat, segundo os dados, foram descobertas há quase 75 anos atrás. Um fato estrondoso para a ciência, pois algo enorme como aquilo deveria ser avistado de longe.

Todos embarcaram tranqüilamente (P-3OC, com alguma ajuda). A nave decolou e rumou em direção ao Egito.

O grupo mal sabia o que os aguardava nessa aventura.


	7. Egito e Além

**Capítulo 6 - Egito e além**

A viagem até o Egito foi calma e tranqüila, ainda no transporte, uma voz anunciou:

-_ Bem vindos a Hilldalle, fundada devido à descoberta das pirâmides de Furmat, estamos localizados a 785 km do Cairo. Por favor, apreciem sua estada._

A porta do transporte se abriu, Karonte e seus amigos foram os últimos a desembarcar.

- A cidade de Hilldalle foi fundada em 2863, devido à descoberta das Pirâmides. É uma cidade inglesa, na verdade, fundada pelos exploradores que vieram da Inglaterra. Se vocês olharem por ali, após a curva - informou Orion - vocês poderão ver as Pirâmides.

Ao olharem para esquerda, todos prenderam a respiração. Quatro enormes edifícios de pedra se erguiam a 7 km da cidade, ainda assim, era fácil de vê-los.

- Devido à ampliação do campo visual - explicou Orion. - Bom, temos dois dias até abrirem a pirâmide para visitas. Acho melhor irmos ao hotel, lá poderemos descansar um pouco ou ver o que fazer. Ah! Sim, claro, 3OC, não há naves por aqui. Ficaremos no solo.

- Graças ao criador! - suspirou aliviado o andróide.

* * *

- Ei isso é legal! - comentou T.J. deitado na cama do hotel lendo um folheto informativo. - As pirâmides foram construídas muito próximas, encostando suas bases uma na outra fazendo com que as bases formem um enorme quadrado no centro. Acreditam que isso seja uma espécie de altar a céu aberto para algum tipo de ritual. Só é possível entrar lá pelas pirâmides. - T.J. tirou do bolso um holograma mostrando as quatro pirâmides formando um grande quadrado no centro. - Isso é muito interessante.

Karonte suspirou alto, com certeza estava impaciente. Queria ver as pirâmides o mais rápido possível.

- Eu não entendo! Por que não podemos visitá-las?

P-3OC que estava sentado em um canto informou:

- Bom, segundo minhas pesquisas, tem acontecido muita coisa estranha por lá, especialmente na possível área dos rituais. Eles temem que sejam um pouco da extinta energia nuclear. É muito perigoso para civis.

- Mesmo assim, tem muita coisa boa por aqui - disse Orion - podemos andar por aí e conhecer a cidade. T.J., o que tem aí no folheto?

- Bom, tem uma espécie de palestra hoje à noite. Um tal cientista...Linnus Von Konemberg está fazendo uma tese sobre a inexistência de Deus. Isso é bom Karonte, pode te animar um pouco!

- O quê? - perguntou a menina - A inexistência já foi provada há muitos anos, muitos! Essa turma só quer aparecer!

- Não disse? - respondeu T.J. piscando para P-3OC. - Vai ser no centro de convenções aqui perto. Podemos ir.

- É, parece ótimo. Vamos? - perguntou Orion.

* * *

O Centro de Convenções era uma enorme cúpula, no seu centro havia um palco e ao redor se encontrava centenas de cadeiras, como em um estádio, mas muito próximas do palco. O grupo chegou cedo e logo arrumaram três lugares na frente (P-30C ficou do lado de fora, era proibida a entrada de Andróides). Karonte sentou ao lado de uma garota que aparentava ser um pouco mais velha que ela, tinha a pele muito morena, parecia ser da região.

À medida que a hora da palestra se aproximava, mais pessoas iam chegando. Faltando em média 5 minutos, uma luz iluminou o palco, e um holograma se ativou, exibindo a foto de um cientista bem charmoso, aparentava ter seus 30 anos, mas...

- Muito bem conservado - Karonte comentou com T.J.

A voz de uma mulher saiu do palco:

- _Linnus Von Konemberg, 33 anos. Vencedor do prêmio de cientista do ano 10 vezes consecutivas. Autor do livro _A Prova Final_, um guia que mostra as falhas humanas através dos séculos em relação à Fé. Dentre os capítulos citamos a alquimia e diversas crenças em magia._

- Isso está muito chato - Karonte falou alto, a garota ao lado sufocou o riso.

Todas as luzes se apagaram, apenas uma permaneceu, iluminando o palco. Em meio a aplausos, o cientista subiu ao palco e acenou a todos um gesto de agradecimento.

- Agora a diversão vai começar - T.J. murmurou para Orion.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado senhoras e senhores! - começou o cientista - É um prazer imenso estar aqui para divulgar a minha mais recente tese e o lançamento do meu livro.

"É de conhecimento de todos que no passado, muitas e muitas guerras foram travadas, o motivo, na maioria delas, era a religião. Afinal, o que motiva um homem a matar pessoas, e até se sacrificar em nome de algo que não existe? Por que o homem, em seu momento de desespero, pede ajuda, pedia ajuda, aliás, a algo ou alguém que não existe? Meu dever, meus caros, durante toda a minha vida, é provar, de uma vez por todas, que não há ninguém nos olhando, cuidando de nós, ninguém".

O Dr. Linnus então, pegou um controle em suas mãos e ativou um holograma que mostrava o espaço, vazio, sem nada.

"Como vocês sabem, há muitos séculos atrás foi comprovada a chamada Teoria do Big Bang, explosão que originou tudo o que conhecemos. Também é de conhecimento dos senhores, que um cientista chamado Darwin, provou que todas as espécies da Terra estavam evoluindo, nada foi originado a partir do barro, ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa".

A platéia riu, Karonte fingiu vomitar.

- Teorias como essa - continuou o cientista - são suficientes para convencer qualquer...

Mas fora interrompido, a garota de pele morena, ao lado de Karonte se levantou.

- Desculpe-me, mas poderia fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- O que existia no espaço antes dessas...Hã...Pedras que originaram o Universo?

Karonte percebeu que um músculo na testa do cientista estava latejando.

- Bem, há provas de que não havia nada, apenas essas, como a senhorita mesmo disse, pedras.

- Aham, claro, então foram elas que originaram o universo?

- Sim.

- Ah! Certo...Mas...- a garota sorria - o que originou essas pedras?

A platéia se desatou a falar, era evidente que esse não era o rumo de conversa que Linnus queria. Seu rosto estava branco, se não estivesse em pé e com um músculo latejando em sua testa, poderia ser dado como morto.

- Qual o seu nome mocinha?

- Shire. - respondeu a garota.

- Shire - repetiu o cientista - Bem, eu vou pedir então, Srta. Shire, para esses dois senhores - e apontou para dois grandes homens ao seu lado - levarem a senhora, gentilmente, para fora, tudo bem?

O tom falso de cortesia na voz de Linnus fez Karonte ferver de raiva, detestava pessoas falsas. Os homens pegaram Shire pelos braços e levaram-na para fora do Centro.

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde, no Saguão de Entrada, Linnus se encontrava autografando seus livros para as pessoas que formavam uma enorme fila.

- Por que você comprou isso? - perguntou Karonte indignada a T.J., que acabara de sair da fila de uma barraquinha que vendia os livros.

- Ora, só quero dar uma olhada. Vamos sair para jantar?

Logo na saída do Centro de Convenções, o grupo se deparou com Shire, a menina que havia desafiado o cientista. Estava sentada em um banco, massageando seus braços. Aparentemente, pensou Karonte, a saída de Shire do Centro não foi tão gentil assim. Os garotos e o andróide estavam para tomar a direção oposta de Shire, onde o restaurante se encontrava logo mais, a algumas quadras. Karonte, no entanto, se dirigiu a Shire.

- Está tudo bem? Pelo visto eles não pegaram leve aí.

Shire sorriu um pouco constrangida.

- É, eu não pensei que ia sair daquele modo. O que eu fiz de mal? O que tem demais em perguntar aquilo, afinal, se há um furo naquela teoria, por que não mostrar a todos, em vez de ficar escondendo?

- Você tem razão - concordou Karonte, Shire se espantou. - Eu também não fui muito com a cara daquele tal Linnus. Esquece o que ele te fez, vem com a gente, quer comer algo?

Shire concordou sorridente e se dirigiram ao restaurante.

* * *

Os dias se passaram rapidamente. Shire, agora amiga deles, passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto de hotel deles, contando a história de sua família. Como os antepassados de sua mãe, vieram da Índia e se casaram com pessoas do Egito, suas vidas no Cairo...Karonte adorava sentar com ela e ficar horas escutando tudo isso.

Logo chegou a hora de visitar as pirâmides. Eles abririam cedo, Karonte acordou de madrugada, com a cabeça doendo. Massageou a área de sua testa, alisou seus cabelos com a mão e tentou dormir. Mas não conseguiu. Levantou de sua cama e abriu as cortina, de longe viu a silhueta das Pirâmides, o céu estava laranja, estava amanhecendo. Na mesa de cabeceira de T.J. havia um Holocron, o dispositivo que exibe os hologramas. Ela ativou e ficou olhando as Pirâmides virtuais. Quatro delas, posicionadas estrategicamente para que no centro forme um quadrado. Cada lado dos quatro do quadrado era um lado da base da Pirâmide. Um altar no centro desse quadrado. Como alguém faria algo assim?

T.J. emitiu um som que lembrava um grunhido, fez Karonte pular da cama. Olhando no relógio, resolveu descer para tomar café, deixando os outros dormirem mais um pouco.

* * *

Após um delicioso café, todos se reuniram, e se encontraram com Shire na saída da cidade. Aonde um _speeder_, um tipo de carro,iria levá-los.

À medida que as Pirâmides iam se aproximando, Karonte, cada vez mais ficava espantada com o seu tamanho. Eram enormes... A área das Pirâmides era cercada. Não havia jeito de entrar sem passar pelo portão principal. Um guarda os recebeu. Levou o _speeder_ a uma garagem e os conduziu a um grupo que já aguardava no pé da primeira Pirâmide.

Um cientista estava esperando-os, mas não era carrancudo como Linnus. Aparentava ser muito bem humorado, e recebia os convidados de braços abertos.

- Bem vindos! Bem vindos! É um prazer tê-los aqui. - e virou para o guarda - todos presentes...Ótimo... Bem, em um breve resumo, as Pirâmides foram criadas há aproximadamente 20.000 anos. Não sabemos por que nem por quem, mas acreditamos que seja algo como uma espécie de calendário.

- Como assim? - perguntou Orion.

- Bom - as portas de entrada da Pirâmide se escancarou - explicaremos isso enquanto andamos, vamos? Peço que não toquem em nada, instalamos alguns aparelhos que podem segurar as Pirâmides caso alguma coisa com a terra aconteça...Terremotos, tempestades... Elas já sofreram muito, e se algo se desprogramar, pode ser o fim de anos de pesquisa...

O cientista respirou fundo, aparentemente essa idéia o perturbava, e não era de hoje.

- Como podem ver, a estrutura é familiar com as de Gizé, embora não encontramos, até agora, nenhuma tumba, ou sarcófago que seja. Quanto à pergunta do senhor...

- Orion.- respondeu o rapaz - Orion Dalgliesh.

-Quanto à pergunta do senhor Dalgliesh, sobre o por que de acreditarmos que essas Pirâmides sejam um calendário...O fato é que, todo dia 31 de Julho, os raios do Sol são refletidos por pequenos pedaços de vidro localizados no topo da Pirâmide. A P4, nome a qual damos as Pirâmides, recebe toda a carga solar, porque o pedaço curvo de espelho, reflete os primeiros raios solares da manhã, e manda eles para a P2, que por sua vez, manda a P3, que manda para a P1, a qual estamos agora, essa, por sua vez, manda toda a carga de luz e energia, direto para o centro do altar, que fica no meio das Pirâmides, como vocês viram o esquema.

- Espere um pouco, você diz que são enviadas não só luz, mas energia para aquele centro do altar. - começou Shire

- Certo. - concordou o cientista.

- Que tipo de energia você está falando? Solar?

- Infelizmente não sabemos o que é. E isso nos preocupa. Não é solar, embora os raios emanados sejam do Sol. Estávamos com medo que fosse nuclear. Retiramos do armário vários medidores de energia desse tipo, mas indicava zero. Não sabemos exatamente o que é, mas não nos causa mal. - O cientista virou para o resto do grupo - Por aqui entraremos...

Karonte e seus amigos, no entanto, ficaram parados. Aparentemente a garota estava considerando a explicação do cientista.

- Acho que eu quero dar uma olhada naquele altar.

- O quê? - perguntou Orion. - Não podemos, você ouviu o cientista, se algo dar errado, as Pirâmides podem entrar em colapso! Não podemos visitar o altar, e a Pirâmide é fechada a noite.

- Perfeito! - falou Shire - ficaremos aqui à noite também!

- Não podemos! - T.J. estava abismado com isso - Isso é crime!

- Vamos continuar a excursão com os outros, mas eu sinto algo. Alguma coisa me atrai para esse altar. Eu sinto isso.

- Eu também - falou Shire num sussurro.

- É estranho isso, mas eu também. - falou Orion - escuta, pode ser perigoso. Você não quer fazer isso. Pode ser presa. Eu prometi - ele inspirou profundamente - ao papai e a mamãe que iria cuidar de você. Que iria te proteger.

- Então! Eu vou dar uma olhada naquele altar. Se tiver intenção de cuidar de mim, ou proteger-me, é só me acompanhar.

Orion não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Nossa! Você cresceu! Depois bolamos nosso plano, vamos nos reunir ao resto do grupo, antes que levantamos suspeitas.

T.J. balançava sua cabeça num sinal de que não concordava com aquilo.

- AH! Isso é maluquice - ele repetia - maluquice!

* * *

Após as excursões, eram 7 horas da noite. Já estava escurecendo. Os guardas patrulhavam apenas o lado de fora das Pirâmides. Não havia nenhum guarda ou segurança no altar. Eles ouviram o cientista dizer que era apenas precaução porque o risco de desabamento era maior no altar. Karonte e o resto da turma conseguiram se esconder em uma câmara separada da Pirâmide, uma sala onde, outrora talvez uma câmara, era agora um armário de funcionários.

O senhor Gora Lifch, faxineiro daquela área, estava guardando suas coisas, após sair, Karonte e seus amigos se materializaram e saíram de trás do armário.

- Putz, ainda bem que você ainda tem células de camuflagem P-3OC, que sorte não nos virem. - comentou Orion.

- Certo! - falou Karonte - Vamos dar uma olhada por aí.

Estava tudo escuro. P-3OC acendeu as lanternas de seus olhos assustando todo mundo, T.J. xingou o andróide que fez Shire por as mãos nos ouvidos. Andaram um pouco e chegaram até uma porta. Nela, havia um aviso fixado pelos cientistas:

CUIDADO! ALTAR COM RISCO DE DESABAMENTO

Todos respiraram profundamente e entraram.

Ou melhor, saíram. O altar ficava, claro, a céu aberto, olharam ao redor e viram as Pirâmides, todas as quatro. No centro, havia, de fato, uma mesa, no centro dessa mesa, havia uma pedra. Pequena, mas notável devido a sua forma. Karonte se aproximou. Junto com Shire e Orion.

- Parece que sou puxado por uma espécie de ímã. É estranho - Orion comentou.

T.J. suspirou com impaciência:

- Eu não sinto isso, e certamente 3OC também não. Anda, vamos embora.

- Não! - sibilou Shire. - Não agora que estamos aqui. Karonte, você sentiu como aqui, o clima está diferente? Não está frio, como costuma ser as noites do deserto, está mais ameno.

Karonte não conseguia tirar os olhos da pedra, mas concordou com a cabeça e com um vago "Aham".

- O que você acha que aconteceria, se eu retirar a pedra da mesa?

A resposta de T.J. veio com raiva:

- Não! Não podemos tocar em nada!

Mas não adiantava, os três, Shire, Karonte e Orion, se aproximavam cada vez mais da pedra.

- Ah! Isso é maluquice, maluquice - repetia T.J.

Shire estendeu a mão para pegar a pedra, mas Karonte, como que acordando de um transe, disse:

- Sabe Shire, acho que é...Ah! Dane-se!

Karonte arrancou a pedra da mesa. Houve um repentino tremor. Uma luz verde saiu da Pedra e se propagou em todas as direções. Karonte virou para T.J.

- Você viu aquilo?

- Não. - respondeu incrédulo.

- Ah não seja idiota, claro que você viu!

- Juro que não!

- Eu também não senhorita - respondeu P-3OC.

Orion estava branco, muito assustado.

- Eu vi!

Shire concordou. Também vira.

- O que será que foi aquilo? Por que T.J. não viu? O que poderia...

Shire nunca terminou a frase. O chão, logo abaixo dela, de Karonte e Orion desabou. Deixando T.J. e o Andróide.


	8. A Nova Esperança

**Capítulo 7 - A Nova Esperança**

Karonte acordou e tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido. A dor em sua perna a fez lembrar que despencaram de uma altura gigantesca. Olhou para cima e não conseguiu enxergar o buraco pelo qual ela, Orion e Shire haviam caído. O local era um corredor longo onde colunas se estendiam ao longo de seu percurso com archotes iluminado por velas e pinturas logo abaixo deles. Orion estava sentado cuidando de um ferimento e Shire examinava uma das pinturas das várias colunas.

- Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? - perguntou ao seu irmão.

- Mais ou menos duas horas. Acordei faz um tempo. - falou Orion.

- Esse lugar me dá arrepios. O que foi aquilo?

- Não sei. - Orion se levantou. Ajoelhou-se e examinou o chão. - Quente. Devemos estar muitos metros abaixo da superfície. Nota como está difícil respirar?

Karonte tentou respirar fundo. Sentiu pouco ar penetrando seus pulmões. Um grito de Shire assustou-os.

- Pessoal, venham ver. Que estranho! - ela apontava para uma pintura de uma das colunas.

Ao se aproximar, viram uma imagem de um ser humanóide que apontava algo para uma pessoa ajoelhada que parecia gritar de terror. O ser se parecia muito com uma...

- Cobra - falou Orion fazendo cara de nojo. - Notem as fendas no lugar do nariz. Horripilante.

- Horripilante é o fato de que cairmos daquela altura e sobrevivermos. Como alguém conseguiu pintar isso?

- Tem mais por aqui. - Shire apontava para outras colunas. - Queria saber quem é esse...Monstro.

- Esse monstro - falou uma voz que ecoou pelo corredor - é uma pessoa. Que atende pelo nome de Lord Voldemort.

O trio pulou de susto e olhou para os lados. Quatro vultos encapuzados se aproximaram.

- Estávamos esperando vocês. Acompanhem-nos.

Os vultos se dirigiram ao fim do corredor. Meio intrigados, o trio resolveu seguí-los. Caminharam até chegarem a uma espécie de sala circular. A porta se fechou atrás deles. Os vultos se postaram na frente do trio. O maior deles, falou:

- Perdoem-nos por assustá-los desse modo. Vamos aos negócios. Meu nome e de meus companheiros não vem ao caso. Com exceção, é claro, de outro recém convidado.

Ele apontou para um local onde não havia iluminação. Das sombras saiu um homem com cabelos negros, olhos verdes e uma estranha cicatriz no rosto. Parecia, pensou Karonte, estar observando-o através de um espelho embaçado. Sua imagem não estava nítida.

- Obrigado por juntar-se a nós. - falou o homem.

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou Karonte.

- Meu nome é Harry Potter, esses quatro senhores são os guardiões das Pirâmides, sendo assim, da Pedra e da Magia.

- Magia? O que você está falando?

- Presumo que você seja Karonte Dalgliesh. Estou correto? Seu irmão Orion - ele apontou para o garoto - e Shire - apontando para a garota.

O homem alto encapuzado se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Podemos começar ou você quer assustá-los mais ainda? - Harry sorriu, o homem voltou para a garota - Você, acredito que já fez algo que você nunca pôde explicar. Quando estava com raiva ou assustada?

Karonte achou a pergunta estranha, mas resolveu não contrariá-lo, concordou com a cabeça.

- Claro. Nós sabíamos disso. Você sabe por que isso aconteceu?

Karonte respondeu negativamente.

- Bom - falou outro ser encapuzado - é porque, deixe-me ser um pouco mais direto...Você é uma bruxa - e apontou para Shire e Orion - eles também.

Shire riu.

- Uma bruxa? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

Harry Potter deu um passo frente.

- Permitam-me. Contarei a vocês a minha história.

Os garotos concordaram. Não sabiam explicar, mas confiavam naquele homem de alguma forma.

E Harry contou, contou tudo sobre os seus anos em Hogwarts, de como escapou da sina de Lord Voldemort e como o derrotou. Das Relíquias Mortais, seus amigos, tudo.

- Isso é...Nossa! Uma história bem bolada. - falou Shire.

- Isso não é invenção. Vocês devem acreditar em mim. Deixe-me continuar. Após derrotar Voldemort, eu retornei a floresta e peguei a Pedra da Ressurreição. Ela se tornou uma herança em minha família. Sabia que precisariam dela mais cedo ou mais tarde. Até que um dia a magia começou a enfraquecer. A ciência e a Razão tomaram conta do mundo. Com medo de sua total extinção, meus descendentes levaram a Pedra para um local de muito poder Mágico. Essas pirâmides. E nela depositaram seus poderes. Essa pedra não trás de volta apenas pessoas mortas. Mas muitas outras coisas. Assim que você a removeu do altar, a Magia se desprendeu da Pedra e acertou todos os seres dotados de poder mágico. Claro, eles não sabem dessa existência ainda. E vocês três devem trazer a Magia de volta ao mundo. Apenas o meu descendente poderia ter tirado a Pedra do pedestal. - Harry olhou nos olhos de Karonte. Que acreditou. Em tudo que ele dissera. Fazia sentido. - Aquele castelo da Escócia, é Hogwarts, minha antiga escola. O feitiço que a protegia contra Trouxas, quem não é bruxo, desapareceu.

- Como você pode estar vivo depois de mais de mil anos?

Harry riu. Sua risada ecoou pelo salão.

- Vivo? Eu não estou vivo. Sou uma lembrança, ativada pela Pedra, cuja missão é ensiná-los sobre a Magia.

Um dos Guardiões trouxe uma caixa e nela havia três varinhas.

- São suas. Usem-nas com cuidado. Nenhum humano deve saber disso. As conseqüências serão terríveis. Tudo voltará ao normal com o tempo. Há mais uma coisa. Vocês não conhecem nenhum feitiço. Mas eu estarei dentro de vocês. Pensem em algo que querem que a varinha faça e você saberá o nome do feitiço. Orion, por favor, pense em algo e a varinha fará por você.

Orion pensou. Algum feitiço que poderia convocar coisas, aquela caixa na mão do Guardião, por exemplo. Orion apontou a varinha para a caixa e gritou:

- Accio!

A caixa voou e colidiu com seu nariz. Harry sorriu.

- Precisam praticar, mas vocês já sabem o que devem fazer. Apenas aguardem o momento, e todos aqueles que possuem magia no coração, os sensitivos, saberá do nosso mundo. Tudo voltará ao normal. A saída - e apontou para outra porta que abriu e revelou uma grande escada - é por ali.

Um Guardião correu para a porta e a bloqueou. Olhou para Harry e disse:

- Você esqueceu? Esqueceu de avisar que com a Pedra ativada, não só a Magia voltou, mas a alma aprisionada de Voldemort também? Ela não terá o poder de ter um corpo novamente. Mas pode possuir uma pessoa sensitiva ambiciosa e instruí-la a governar o mundo pelo uso da magia.

O sorriso de Harry entortou.

- Fiquem tranqüilos. Não sabemos o que ele pretende, ainda. Estarei sempre com vocês. Lembrem-se de usar a varinha quando for necessário. Entraremos em contato.

Os garotos passaram pela porta e iam subindo a escada quando Harry falou:

- A propósito. Seu amigo T.J. foi capturado pela polícia e está na prisão de Hilldalle.

Ele fez um gesto repentino e as portas se fecharam.


	9. Fugindo de Hilldalle

**Capítulo 8 - Fugindo de Hilldalle**

Já fazia quatro dias desde o encontro entre Potter e os guardiões com Karonte, Shire e Orion. T.J. e P-3OC continuavam na prisão e Hilldalle. Orion passou os dias desde o encontro mapeando e registrando todos os passos dos guardas. Agora praticavam alguns feitiços como Harry ensinava em suas mentes. O plano estava pronto. Só faltava colocá-lo em ação.

Durante a noite, Orion iria nocautear os guardas da entrada silenciosamente, enquanto Shire desativaria os alarmes e Karonte cobriria a retaguarda. Harry não se comunicou em sonho com os garotos nesses dias que se passaram. Mas tinham certeza que algo aconteceria. Em breve.

-Todos prontos? - perguntou Orion colocando as mochilas nas costas, no quarto do hotel. Shire dormira lá, no lugar de T.J. - Lembrem-se, eu sou o mais velho e conheço essa cidade.

Karonte abriu a boca para reclamar.

- Eu sei que você é herdeira de Potter e dos Peverell, blá blá blá. É a quinta vez que escuto isso. Mas não se esqueça que o sangue que corre em suas veias corre nas minhas. Vamos embora.

A noite estava clara. Sem sinais de tempestades. Resolveram ir a pé do que alugar um _speeder_ terrestre. Seria mais seguro e não chamaria atenção. A prisão era próxima. Alguns minutos de caminhada e já avistaram o alto muro protegido por apenas dois guardas na porta da frente.

"Um feitiço que poderia levá-los a nocaute rapidamente" pensou Orion. E logo a resposta veio:

- Estupefaça! - berrou Orion e um jato de luz saiu da ponta de sua varinha e seguiu em direção aos guardas que rapidamente caíram no chão, bateram a cabeça e perderam a consciência.

- Isso é nocautear silenciosamente? - perguntou Shire enquanto pensava em um feitiço para destrancar a porta - Alorromora - por fim falou, e as portas se abriram.

O saguão de entrada da prisão consistia em uma sala quadrada com um balcão no centro. Atrás do funcionário que sentava atrás do balcão, ouvindo as notícias, havia uma porta que levava aos corredores dos prisioneiros. A Holonet do guarda prosseguia com as notícias:

- E o aclamado cientista Von Konemberg partiu hoje de Hilldalle. Seu plano original era permanecer mais alguns dias, mas uma emergência pessoal impediu-o de. .- o guarda desligou ao perceber as entradas.

- Visitantes? Agora? O que vocês querem?

Karonte ergueu a varinha e gritou:

- Estupefaça! O guarda caiu atordoado.

- Ah, então isso é nocautear silenciosamente! - comentou Orion ironicamente.

O grupo retirou o guarda do caminho enquanto Shire mexia nos computadores para impedi-lo de disparar o alarme assim que abrissem a porta.

- Ainda precisamos saber o número da cela.

Shire acessou outro computador e vasculhava o registro de presos.

- Achei. Número 1138! Vamos lá.

O trio se dirigiu à porta e ela se abriu automaticamente. O corredor de celas era imenso. Cada cela continha números. Não havia como ver os presos. Cada um devia estar em uma pequena sala fechada apenas por uma porta que se abre apenas quando a pena se encerra.

- 1135, 1136, quase lá. - falou Karonte - Aqui achei! 1138! T.J. e o dróide estão aí.

Orion olhou para o alto, distraidamente. A parede estava descascada e podia se ver fios saindo dela em direção...

- Karonte, não! Espera! - o garoto pulou para tentar impedi-la, mas era tarde demais, o feitiço de Karonte fez a porta se abrir, com isso, um alarme soou.

T.J. se levantou da cama de ferro da cela com um pulo. O andróide se ativou com o choque.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou o garoto com a cara assustada.

- Resgatar você é claro - falou Orion. - Vamos embora, suas coisas estão no hotel. Anda logo, agora não temos muito tempo.

Os garotos e o andróide saíram em disparada pelo corredor. A única saída era a porta para o saguão. Não havia mais saídas pelo corredor.

Infelizmente, quando estavam a alguns metros da saída, ela se abriu de súbito e quinze guardas entraram pela sala. Todos armados e apontando para eles. Sem saída eles começaram a correr de volta ao beco sem saída. Estavam condenados.

- Esperem, olhem! - Shire apontava para um túnel fechado por grades ao lado de uma cela. - É uma rampa de lixo. Vamos por ela. - Usando a varinha, a garota explodiu a grade. Os guardas, em uma tentativa de passarem todos ao mesmo tempo pelo corredor, tropeçaram uns nos outros e caíram.

- Eles explodiram a rampa do lixo - falou um guarda - devem estar munidos de alguma arma.

Estava óbvio que o feitiço passou despercebido pelos guardas.

Todos pularam na entrada estourada. P-3OC com um pouco de relutância. Eles desceram por um escorregador imenso e caíram em uma fossa cheia de dejetos e lixos de todos os tipos. Havia apenas um cano atrás deles, por onde o lixo passava até atingir a superfície, lançados a uma velocidade imensa em direção ao espaço.

- Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. - comentou T.J.

- E o que você acha que vai acontecer? As paredes não irão se mexer e compactar o lixo. Vamos por esse cano. Espero que o procedimento de liberação do lixo não ocorra enquanto estivermos nele.

Felizmente o caminho de volta a superfície foi tranqüilo. As tropas ainda estavam na prisão tentando localizá-los. Enquanto voltavam ao hotel, Karonte contou tudo o que houve abaixo das Pirâmides para T.J.

- Então fazemos magia hein? - comentou o garoto entusiasmado. - Vamos, me empresta a varinha então.

- Ah, T.J. me desculpe, mas você não é capaz de fazer magia. Sinto muito.

Thomas chutou a porta do quarto do hotel.

- E por que não posso?

- Por que você não pode - respondeu Shire - Não é todo mundo que faz isso. Sinto muito.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, mas não estava conformado. Orion ativou um comando em P-3OC que o fez reproduzir um mapa em três dimensões e em tempo real de Hilldalle.

- Nosso Mapa do Maroto - falou sorrindo. Todos sorriram, menos T.J. - vamos ver...Pelo menos um dos atracadouros deve estar vazio. Podemos pegar um _speeder _que está estacionado por lá e voltar para Folkestone, iremos à embaixada e explicaremos tudo. Vejam, o atracadouro 158 está fechado. Podemos roubar uma nave lá.

* * *

O atracadouro 158 era uma plataforma suspensa no ar. Apenas um elevador os levava para o alto. De lá, roubariam uma nave e viajariam fora do tráfego aéreo, para despistar a polícia, caso estivessem atrás deles. Passaram facilmente pelo guardas estuporando-os. Subiram no elevador e chegaram ao atracadouro suspenso no ar.

- Olhem, tem uma nave chegando. - apontou T.J. para um vulto enorme, um cargueiro, que estava se preparando para pousar.

Faltando alguns metros para pousar, porém, um projétil luminoso saiu do andar de pousos acima dos garotos e do local que o cargueiro iria pousar. O projétil atravessou o cargueiro, explodindo-o.

Os garotos se abaixaram para se proteger dos estilhaços. Orion se levantou e correu ao andar de cima para procurar o autor do lançamento. Que tipo de arma ele usava? Não havia mais lança-mísseis no mundo.

- Não há ninguém aqui! - gritou o garoto para os amigos que se encontravam na pista de pouso de baixo. - Vou descer e procuramos um _speeder_.

- Não precisamos mais procurar! - gritou sua irmã - Tem um logo ali! - e apontou para a pista de pouso vizinha da deles, estava seguro dos estilhaços do cargueiro.

- Ótimo, vão para lá, eu estou descendo. - Correndo em direção as escadas, Orion parou em frente a uma porta que não percebeu quando estava subindo alguns minutos atrás.

Na porta estava uma placa dizendo: "Câmeras de segurança do segundo andar". Será que ela registrou quem causou a explosão?

O garoto entrou e ligou o painel. Ativou o controle de acesso dos arquivos. A câmera focalizava a saída para o terceiro andar. O autor provavelmente correu para lá, porque se descesse, toparia com os garotos.

Ele ouviu o grito de T.J.: "Olhem, tem uma nave chegando". E sabia que em poucos minutos a nave explodiria com o míssil. De súbito uma voz saiu da caixa de som: "BOMBARDA!" E um clarão iluminou a escadaria para o terceiro andar. Era o cargueiro explodindo.

- Não pode ser... - falou sozinho, Orion - Não um feitiço. Deve ser outra língua indicando que o autor da explosão disparara o projétil. Mas também não havia sinal dele ter subido as escadas. A caixa de som reproduziu a voz de Orion: "Não há ninguém aqui!". O garoto desligou a câmera e parou para pensar.

Só havia um meio de descobrir. Orion retornou à pista de pouso do segundo andar e puxou a varinha. Mirando para o céu, gritou:

- Bombarda!

Nada aconteceu. Alívio. Não era um feitiço. Orion abaixou a varinha e virou em direção às escadas. De repente, a varinha emitiu uma vibração e um projétil luminoso saiu de sua e rumou para baixo, destruindo tudo que encontrava até chegar no chão. Os estabilizadores que mantinham o atracadouro suspenso estavam incluídos nisso.

A estrutura gigantesca suspensa no ar começou a tremer. Orion correu escada abaixo e em direção ao _speeder_. Entrou na nave de porte médio, para dez passageiros e sentou na cadeira do piloto. Ao seu lado, o grupo o olhava com uma mescla de assombro e repreensão.

- Desculpem, mas...

- Nós vimos o que você fez. - falou Karonte autoritária - Por que você fez isso?

- Bem, é porque eu vi...

Orion foi interrompido novamente, mas não por sua irmã, nem por nenhuma outra pessoa do grupo. Mas sim por um baque violento. O atracadouro estava se despedaçando. A pista de pouso se partiu. A nave estava despencando muito rápida em direção ao chão.

- Ativa isso! Vamos sair daqui! - gritou Shire.

Orion ligou os propulsores da nave e a fez decolar quase tarde demais. Em poucos segundos, o atracadouro explodiu quando encontrou o chão, mas a nave escapou e agora voava em direção as nuvens. O garoto, após respirar aliviado, contou o que vira nas câmeras.

- Quer dizer que tem mais alguém de posse da varinha do que nós? - perguntou Shire. - Quem é? Ele não passou pela câmera?

- Não, deve ter...Como é o termo que o Harry disse? Ah! Desaparatado. Com toda a explosão não ouvimos o barulho do seu feitiço de aparatação. Pelo menos escapamos. Em algumas horas chegaremos a Folkestone.

O nome de sua cidade-natal fez Karonte acordar de um ligeiro devaneio. Será que poderia? Não! Não podia ser. Não ele.

- Vamos voltar! - falou a garota de súbito - Vamos voltar, OK?

- Por quê? - perguntou o grupo em uníssono.

- Precisamos retornar às Pirâmides. Mais cedo do que esperávamos.

A nave fez uma curva no ar e rumou de volta para Hilldalle.


	10. Histórias Mal Contadas

**Capítulo 9 - Histórias Mal Contadas**

Há alguns quilômetros dos destroços do atracadouro, uma figura encapuzada caminha solitariamente pela noite. Os fogos dos destroços ainda eram visíveis. Ele fez a vontade do seu Mestre. Tudo estava indo conforme planejado. Ele teria o poder prometido. A vingança aconteceria muito em breve.

* * *

O speeder roubado pousou há algumas distâncias das Pirâmides de Furmat. Karonte e seus amigos andaram alguns passos e pararam.

- Eu sei que tem um alçapão secreto por aqui. - Ela agora pulava no chão arenoso até que seus pés bateram em algo duro - Ahá! Eu sabia.

A garota espalhou um pouco a areia e viu uma porta feita de concreto. Não havia alças para abrir. T.J. se aproximou e olhou para o alçapão parecendo achar graça:

- Ah, e agora? - falou em um tom de ironia - Que droga, vamos ter que voltar?

Shire examinou a situação, olhou para trás, as silhuetas das Pirâmides estavam realçadas pelo fogo do atracadouro. A idéia surgiu em sua cabeça:

- Sabe, acho que deveríamos tomar o exemplo do Orion.

O garoto olhou pra ela:

- Como assim?

- Afastem-se.

* * *

Os guardiões estavam sentados na grande sala circular, parados, não havia muito que fazer. Restava apenas esperar que o grupo de escolhidos não fizesse algo estúpido. Harry Potter estava sentado em uma cadeira. Suas feições mais pareciam uma imagem borrada. Ele botava a fé naquele grupo, sabia que Karonte, seu irmão e a garota Shire estavam a altura da tarefa.

Um grave estrondo, seguido de um temor, ecoou por toda a sala. Potter levantou-se de súbito e olhou para a porta que os levaria para fora das Pirâmides. Harry não teve tempo de puxar a varinha, quando uma voz, do outro lado da porta, gritou:

- EXPELLIARMUS! - a porta explodiu e Karonte, Orion e Shire entraram pela passagem.

* * *

O senhor Kenobi era morador de uma fazenda ao longo do misterioso castelo na Escócia. Durante anos passou sua vida, solitário por lá. Como todo dia, estava sentado em sua varanda, admirando os contornos da grande construção, enquanto o Sol ia nascendo. Um súbito "craque" o assustou, pulando de sua cadeira e olhando para os fundos da casa, haviam duas figuras encapuzadas. Elas não estavam aí antes. Ambas ergueram as varinhas e disseram ao mesmo tempo: "Avada Kedavra!".

Kenobi estava morto antes de atingir o chão. Enquanto isso, mais dessas figuras apareceram e rumaram para o castelo. Destruindo sua casa enquanto passavam.

* * *

-Você vai nos explicar! Eu sei que há coisas que você não nos contou! Tem mais gente capaz de fazer magia! Eu sei que o tal Voldemort está por trás disso! - Karonte fervia de raiva. A varinha apontada para Harry. Eles quase foram mortos e são foragidos da polícia, tudo por culpa dele.

Um jato de luz vermelha saiu da varinha da garota e atravessou o peito de Harry, chocando-se contra a parede do outro lado. Ele sorriu:

- Então você aprendeu os feitiços não-verbais? Impressionante. Eu levei tempos para aprendê-lo. Meu antigo professor de poções que o diga.

Um guardião que estava imóvel ao lado de Shire sibilou algo muito parecido com "ranhoso".

- Esta bem. Irei contar pra vocês - os Guardiões trocaram olhares receosos - Sim eles têm o direito de saber. Voldemort voltou, de fato.

- Como você pode ter certeza? - perguntou Orion.

Harry não respondeu, apenas coçou sua cicatriz.

- Quando o matei, Voldemort foi destinado a viver para sempre no mundo dos mortos, sob a forma de um humanóide, a criança da qual eu falei anteriormente. De algum modo, ele foi capaz de retornar assim que vocês ativaram a pedra.

- Mas como...- começou Karonte, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Voldemort possui poderes que muitos desconhecem. Ele foi capaz de enganar a morte uma vez. Pode enganar novamente. Acredito que ele não tenha corpo. Ainda. Mas pode ser capaz de possuir certas pessoas. Enquanto eu falo aqui com vocês, ele pode estar recrutando seguidores agora.

- Que tipo de seguidores?

- Eu já mencionei que existem pessoas sensitivas a Magia, como vocês. A diferença é que elas não conseguem demonstrar que são capazes sem treinamento adequado. A magia se manifesta ao redor deles apenas pelo o que eles chamam de "algo incomum" como, por exemplo, o fato do cabelo do Orion ser feio e despenteado e sempre ser assim.

- Ei! - protestou o garoto - Eu gosto do meu cabelo!

- Por isso ele nunca cresce nem fica arrumado! Imagine o poder da magia nas mãos de pessoas gananciosas, com uma sede enorme de poder. Não é tão difícil convencê-las. Vocês ficarão aqui. Nessa porta fica os alojamentos - Harry apontou uma porta a sua esquerda. Depois apontou para uma porta a suas costas - aqui fica uma sala de treinamento, tem espaço suficiente lá para treinarem feitiços. E aqui - apontou para sua esquerda - vocês conhecem, é o corredor em que vocês caíram dias atrás.

Karonte abaixou a varinha e concordou.

- É melhor que vocês destruam aquela nave que roubaram, não queremos levantar suspeitas. E traga seu amigo com o robô. Eles serão úteis. E vocês irão treinar. Muito em breve iremos recrutar mais sensitivos. Pessoas boas. E aprender a duelar pode ser útil se algumas negociações saírem errado.

Orion pareceu animado e correu para checar a sala de treinamento, enquanto Karonte e Shire subiram para convencer T.J. a descer. Ao abrir a porta, o garoto prendeu a respiração. A sala de treinamentos era colossal. Do tamanho de cinco campos de futebol e era tão alta, que não se via o teto.

- Vocês têm espaço sobrando por aqui. - comentou Orion.

Em um canto da sala, havia um armário com um baú e várias vassouras, e em grandes fileiras, uma gigantesca quantidade de livros.

Karonte e Shire entraram na sala.

- Orion, eu acho que...Nossa! - Shire exclamou ao entrar na sala. - E isso é só pra gente treinar? Quanto espaço desnecessário.

- Relaxem. - falou Orion confiante - Eu sei o que fazer com esse lugar.

* * *

Dois anos e meio se passaram desde que Karonte ativara a Pedra. Não houve mortes misteriosas nem sinal algum que Voldemort estava atacando. Era, segundo Harry, a calmaria antes da tempestade.

T.J. concordou em ficar nas Pirâmides. Harry lhe deu a tarefa de toda manhã, vestir a capa da invisibilidade e pescar algumas notícias na cidade de Hilldalle.

P-3OC era muito útil quando algum aparelho moderno, que T.J. trazia para Orion, dava problemas.

Orion fez um excelente trabalho com a sala de treinamentos. Dividira a sala em partes. Uma enorme biblioteca. Um campo de Quadribol, para treinamento de combates aéreos, e para prática de esporte. Um labirinto com diversos obstáculos, para treinamento de feitiços. Uma arena para duelos entre eles. E finalmente, uma sala de controle para comunicar, e se descontraírem com jogos entre outras coisas.

O garoto agora mostrava seu trabalho a todos.

- Cada sala pode ser acessada por esse vagonete - ele apontou para o alto um carrinho com espaço suficiente para 8 pessoas. - Subimos num elevador, entramos nele (o vagonete), digitamos a parte da sala que queremos ir e ele nos leva até lá. Além do mais, eu diminuí a velocidade dele. Era muito rápido.

- Puxa! Deve ter dado um trabalhão para construir isso sozinho! - exclamou Shire, impressionada. Orion sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

Após as garotas saírem da sala, P-3OC virou para Orion e murmurou:

- Você me deve mil pratas por ter te ajudado.

* * *

A Toca, nome dado pelos garotos em homenagem à casa do amigo de Harry, Rony Weasley, parecia um imenso quartel-general. Os garotos passavam a maior parte do tempo treinando feitiços e horas mergulhados em livros sobre a história do mundo da magia. Estavam ficando muito bons nisso.

Karonte simplesmente não imaginava o mundo que se abriu para ela. Estava em suas mãos o destino do mundo e ela adorava essa idéia. A fazia sentir poderosa.

Em uma noite fria de dezembro, Harry chamou os garotos para a já familiar sala circular, pois tinha grandes notícias.

- Consegui estabelecer contatos com mais sensitivos.

Os garotos gritaram de felicidade, P-3OC caiu da cadeira que estava sentado se carregando. T.J. cuspiu no chão.

- Mas como? Com quem? - perguntou Shire afobada.

- Bom, detectei esse grupo há algum tempo e venho observando suas atividades desde então. Eles eram diferentes, unidos, não rancorosos como as pessoas de hoje em dia. É esse o tipo que devemos treinar para se tornarem bruxos. Conversei com eles ainda ontem. Foi uma longa conversa, mas eles conseguiram acreditar. Quero que vocês vão até eles, levem as varinhas que fiz para os garotos e tragam eles para cá. Usem vassouras. Vocês estão mais do que aptos com o vôo nesse maravilhoso meio de transporte. Agora, arrumem suas coisas.

Os garotos foram saindo, T.J. se levantou seguindo os amigos quando Harry falou:

- Você não, Thomas. Você vai ficar aqui.

O garoto, sem olhar para Harry Potter, nem se despedir dos amigos, rumou para a sala de treinamento. Um guardião se aproximou de Harry e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Você se lembra do que eu lhe falei sobre... - e apontou com a cabeça o local onde T.J. estava.

- Eu sei. - respondeu Harry com um ar preocupado.

Karonte, Orion e Shire arrumaram suas malas, brigaram para ver quem usaria a Firebolt (Shire levou a melhor), e saíram para se despedir de Harry e dos Guardiões.

- Uau! Acabei de falar com T.J. agora. - falou Orion com uma cara de dor - Preciso me lembrar de não falar com o T.J. quando estou com a mão em cima da mesa. Muito menos quando tem um grampeador perto de T.J. – o garoto mostrou que havia um corte em forma de grampo no braço.

Os garotos e Harry Potter se dirigiram para o lado de fora da Toca. As Pirâmides continuavam imponentes. O ar de inverno estava frio e incomum naquele deserto.

- Espere, Harry, você não nos disse para onde ir. - lembrou Karonte montando na vassoura. Orion e Shire a imitaram, cada um em sua vassoura.

- Verdade, eu me esqueci! O grupo se encontra em Nova York. Ou o que sobrou da cidade. Agora vão! Não há tempo a perder.

Os garotos deram um impulso com os pés e partiram para o céu estrelado.


	11. A Mordida na Grande Maçã

**Capítulo 10 - A Mordida na Grande Maçã**

A neblina era intensa. Karonte estava congelando com o frio. Pareciam horas desde que eles descansaram em Delaware. Agora sobrevoavam Nova Jersey, rumo à Ilha de Manhattam, onde se encontrariam com os sensitivos.

As mãos da garota pareciam tem congelado na vassoura. Estava cansada. Não faria mal nenhum em fechar um pouco os olhos e relaxar.

- MANA! CUIDADO! - o grito de alerta de Orion pareceu vir de muito longe. Ao abrir os olhos, Karonte se deparou com uma silhueta negra gigante em meio a forte neblina. Conseguiu desviar a tempo, mas parou ao lado para ver se conseguia distinguir o que era. Seus amigos a acompanharam.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Shire. - Não consigo ver nada em um palmo de distância.

- Vamos iluminar um pouco. - Orion sacou a varinha. - Lumus Máxima!

A claridade fez Karonte ver o que quase batera. Nas costas da Estátua da Liberdade.

Mas não era a Estátua que viam em imagens na Holonet ou em livros. A sua mão esquerda, onde se localiza o diadema com a data da Declaração da Independência Americana, agora, jazia soterrada ao meio no chão de Liberty Island. Orion ergueu a varinha para o alto. Não havia cabeça.

- Isso é doentio. Quem fez isso?

- Na virada do século XXIV, aproximadamente 50 países uniram suas forças e lançaram um ataque em massa nesse país. Foram pegos de surpresa. Nova York ficou devastada! Agora a cidade é mais um refúgio de contrabandistas e criminosos, ou de pessoas que lutam para sobreviver. A vegetação cresceu pela ilha de Manhattam. Mas eu nunca soube que a Estátua fora atacada assim. Certamente a queda de seu braço foi à deterioração do metal. Mas a cabeça... - informou Orion.

Shire deu a volta novamente e acendeu sua varinha na direção das costas da Estátua. Havia dois rombos verticais no metal.

- "Quem". - murmurou - Ou "O quê" fez isso. Vamos prosseguir? Estou ficando muito enjoada de ficar aqui!

- Claro, vamos embora.

Em cinco minutos estavam no topo do Edifício Chrysler. À medida que o Sol nascia, a névoa se dissipava. Os habitantes já andavam pelas ruas. O barulho dos milhares de carros de anos atrás foi substituído por tiros, gritos, confusão.

Orion sentou encostado no mastro e mirou a Estátua ao longe, Shire se juntou a ele e Karonte estava deitada, havia conjurado cobertores. Eles tinham decidido descansar um pouco antes de prosseguir.

- A maior concentração de escória e vilania do mundo - comentou Orion para Shire, apontando para as avenidas abaixo. - Nunca pensei que essa cidade chegaria a esse ponto.

Shire não sabia o que dizer. Descansou a cabeça no ombro do garoto e adormeceu.

* * *

Karonte estava andando por um salão cheio de gente. Todos lutavam, alguns, encapuzados. Um casal a seguia, um garoto ruivo e uma linda garota com os cabelos castanhos e armados. Um homem, andando como um lobo em suas quatro patas avançou para um corpo inerte de uma garota no chão.

"NÃO!" Berrou a garota ao seu lado e um jato vermelho voou de sua varinha, atingindo o homem no peito. A imagem rodopiou e ela acordou, de súbito, no topo do arranha-céu.

* * *

O trio agora andava pelas ruas cheias de neve (decidiram deixar suas vassouras no topo do Edifício Chrysler). Suas mãos nos bolsos das blusas, segurando a varinha para qualquer emergência. Ao passar pela Quinta Avenida, se depararam com uma...

- Briga de gangues! - falou Shire - Vamos dar a volta!

O grupo da esquerda sacou as armas e começaram a disparar.

- Definitivamente, precisamos sair daqui. Vamos logo!

O barulho dos disparos seguiram os garotos por quase três quarteirões. Mais meia hora de caminhada e se depararam com o objetivo final. A Torre da Liberdade.

- Finalizadas em 2011, reflete a Estátua. Está no lugar das Torres Gêmeas, destruídas em um atentado. Bom, de acordo com o Harry, os sensitivos se localizam no último andar. Espero que os elevadores estejam funcionando. Afinal, 108 andares é uma longa subida.

Felizmente o elevador estava em funcionamento. Cada andar da torre abrigava cerca de 100 pessoas necessitadas. O último andar não foi diferente.

- Como saberemos quem são eles? Pode ser qualquer um!

A resposta para a pergunta de Shire chegou mais rápido que o esperado. De dentro de uma das salas que ali haviam, surgiu um garoto loiro de olhos verdes e chamou-os.

- Vocês são os enviados do Harry Potter? - o trio se virou e concordou - Ótimo, entrem aqui. Está frio aí no corredor.

O grupo penetrou pela porta e se viram num pequeno escritório quadrado, onde havia três sacos de dormir em um canto, além de várias caixas empilhadas ao lado. Havia uma janela de frente para o Central Park.

- Creio que não me apresentei! Meu nome é Luke Starkiller. James e Fiona estão para chegar. Foram buscar mantimentos suficientes para seis.

Um casal adentrou pela sala, um garoto alto e forte estava carregando uma caixa, junto com uma linda garota, um pouco mais baixa, de olhos castanhos.

- Ah! Luke, eles já chegaram! Prazer em conhecê-los. Meu nome é Onasi, James Onasi. Essa é minha prima, Fiona.

Os seis garotos passaram a tarde inteira conversando sobre suas aventuras até então e como a magia funciona. Karonte, Orion e Shire decidiram passar a noite por lá. Ao anoitecer, Orion, usando um feitiço Accio, trouxe as roupas e vassouras que haviam deixado no Chrysler e agora contava piadas para entreter todo mundo.

- Vocês estão com fome? - perguntou Fiona - Tem comida suficiente aqui nas caixas que roub... Eer, quer dizer, adquirimos do fornecedor. - ela agora revirava a caixa a procura de algo - Vamos ver... Vamos ver... Ah! Encontrei! - ela tirou um prato embalado que estava cheio de pequeninos biscoitos com um uma fatia pequena de tomate em cima.

A garota, com pose de garçonete se aproximou de Orion que estava morrendo de fome:

- Pega um.

Orion, abismado, pois esperava um pouco mais de comida, falou ironicamente:

- Obrigado. - disse pegando um biscoitinho - Mas eu comi um Tic Tac no café da manhã, então eu vou dividir isso com você. – ironizou.

A garota riu.

- É pra ser pequeno mesmo! É como um aperitivo. Os franceses chamam isso de Amuse Bouche. E aí? Gostou?

- Bom - falou ele mastigando - me deixou bem "amuado".

Todos riram e se sentaram no centro da sala para desfrutarem a refeição.

* * *

O dia amanheceu nublado, estava tão aconchegante dentro do saco de dormir, que Karonte não queira levantar, mas a discussão alimentícia que Fiona e Luke travavam a fez abrir os olhos.

- E então? - perguntou Fiona - Esse patê de salmão está melhor que o da semana passada?

Luke experimentou um pouco, estralou os lábios e disse:

- Está mais cremoso...

- Sim! Mas está melhor?

-E eu sei lá, Fiona? Estamos falando de peixe batido aqui! Estou feliz porque ainda não vomitei. AH! - exclamou o garoto ao ver que Karonte havia levantado - Bom dia! Seu irmão acabou de sair com o James e a Shire está no banheiro. Você quer um pouco de...

Uma súbita explosão arrancou o telhado da Torre e cinco homens invadiram a sala por meio de vassouras.

- Eu sabia! O Lord é infalível! Eles estão aqui. - falou o mais alto e carrancudo deles. Ele ergueu a varinha - Estupefaça!

O jato vermelho acertou Luke no rosto e caiu imobilizado no chão.

Shire entrou correndo pela porta ao mesmo instante que Orion e James.

- Fiquem atrás de mim! - ordenou Orion para James e sua prima - Cuidamos disso.

A luta prosseguia ferozmente. Karonte soltou um Expelliarmos em um dos homens, que esquivou. O feitiço ricocheteou em um espelho e acertou um dos atacantes, no peito. O homem foi arremessado janela abaixo.

- Estuporem todos! Todos! - ordenava o homem carrancudo que estuporou Luke. - Não deixem nenhum...

- Rá! Demorou demais! - falou Orion, que se aproveitou do momento para estuporá-lo.

Shire se movia em uma velocidade incrível, mas seu adversário se protegia de todos os feitiços.

- Vamos acabar com isso garota! Ao diabo para o feitiço estuporante! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Shire teve apenas poucos segundos para desviar do feitiço se jogando no chão. O jato de luz verde explodiu a porta e acertou uma menina que brincava com um pequeno andróide.

- Sectusempra! - gritou Orion mirando nas costas do atacante de Shire. Um rombo surgiu em suas costas. Ele sangrava violentamente.

Restavam apenas dois dos atacantes. Shire e Orion lutavam contra um enquanto Karonte duelava com outro. Ambos foram rapidamente nocauteados.

- Vamos sair daqui! Antes que venham mais! - gritou Karonte para os demais. Ela apontou a varinha para Luke - Enervate! - Luke levantou-se meio abobalhado.

- Desculpe, eu cochilei, hehe, perdi alguma coisa?

James jogou uma mala nas mãos de Luke, este cambaleou para trás com o peso.

- Nós vamos embora. Você vai junto com a Shire, eu vou com o Orion e a Fiona com a Karonte. - Ele se virou para a garota - A viagem demorará mais, já que estamos levando muito peso.

- Sem problemas. Há muito lugar para se esconder daqui até Hilldalle. - Ela pegou a vassoura e montou. - Vamos embora.


End file.
